portal - retribution
by vivid62
Summary: please read and give reviews on what I could add and improve on.
Redemption

H alf-life 3 confirmed

Chapter 1

Finally, Chell was fee from the grasps of that hell known as aperture. After so many years she finally felt the breeze on her legs, the sun on her face, she finally feels truly happy. When Chell managed to gather her bearings and calm down she started to look for any signs of civilization, however, all she managed to find was some tracks left in the crops left by a tractor or some large vehicle, but by the looks of the tracks they were at least a couple of years old. However, she decided to follow them anyway as they might at least lead her to shelter.

It has only been half an hour and she can barely see the little hut she came out of when she left aperture. The companion cube is softly humming Cara Mia Addio to her, she loves it. The sky is turning a nice dark orange colour as the sun begins to set. What seems like hours pass, and it's getting dark when just out of the corner of her eye, she sees it, a barn, Perfect, Chell runs over with her remaining and puts the companion cube down. "This should be enough shelter for tonight" she thinks to herself as she starts a campfire with some hay and old logs.

While Chell is warming herself up at the fire, leaning against one of the support beams the companion cube starts humming again when suddenly she hears some rustling coming from just outside of the main barn doors. Then, after a couple of seconds of silence, multiple combine soldiers came crashing through the barn doors shouting things at Chell like "get on your knees now or we will shoot" and "oblige or you will be shot", so she did as then said. When she looked up to try to get a proper look at what exactly was happening she saw a tall shadow in front of her who said to one of the main combine soldiers with a deep voice said "if you dare even lay a finger on her you will be sent straight to xen to live out the rest of your miserable lives, got that", "yes, sir" replied the soldier. At which point the tall shadow turned towards her and spoke with a hint of joy "Shell, it has been so long since I last saw you and I'm sorry things ended up like this, you know me and Caroline loved coming here on our holidays, welcome home, daughter" at which point cave Johnson steps forward into a beam of light made by a hole in the roof. "How are you?"

As Chell was trying to comprehend what was going on and what was just said Cave ordered all the combine soldiers to leave the barn so he and Chell could talk in private to which Barney Newell, the head soldier, replied "listen I know she's your bu-", "I will now have you arguing with me" yelled cave, "Ok, Sir" replied Barney with a slightly scared tone "Ok men move".

When all of the soldiers moved out cave turned to Chell once again "so I guess you would answers" asked cave as he sat down on some old boxes. "Well first thing first I'm cave Johnson, I own the place, oh yeah I am also your farther and that lovely voice Caroline is your mother". "Caves voice turns softer and quieter "you see me and your mother were deeply in love and when we had you the both of us but mainly Caroline could not have been more happy, but when I turned gravely ill from the ground up moon rock we decided it would be best to give you up to a very close-ish friend as with work and visits to the hospital we didn't have enough time for you and we didn't want you to see your farther suffering and slowly dying", Caves voice turns more upbeat and sassy "and who is that close-ish friend who we gave you to you may be asking in your head as you don't seem to like talking, well that friend was Doug Rattmann and considering your still here I'd say he did an awesome job at bringing you up into a strong independent and woman and not to be racist but slightly Asian looking somehow".

it was at this point that barney comes smashing through the barn doors to which cave angrily asked "what did I say about staying outside, do you really want to be made to fight a Gonarch or worse Wheatley", "I'm sorry sir but it's a code 1498, you've got to come now or then I really hope you have a plan to make lemonade", to which cave replies "hey when live gives you lemons don't make lemonade make life-" "hey earth to cave we really don't have time for this" shouts barney, "fine then "boss" well get going then" says cave in a very sarcastic tone "Chell come on Ill finish explaining everything to you later on".

As soon as cave and chell left the barn if was difficult just to go anywhere as there were massive firewalls the size of cars, gunfire and massive rock's being thrown everywhere. "Hey barney how the hell did they find us I thought you said you was careful about removing any trails we left" cave yelled "I have no idea how they found us, I thought we did clear any leaks but obviously not, you and chell need to get to the heli-" barney was then dragged into the ground with lightning fast speed, then a massive circular fire roared around cave and chell trapping them, then suddenly out of the ground arose a Gonarch but before it managed to get a lock on where cave and chell were a helicopter flew above them and shot the creature to pieces just before 2 soldiers dropped down and they were airlifted away from the barn.

A couple of minutes after flying in the helicopter one of the pilots said "mesa hill ETA 13 minutes" to which cave responded "HEY, stop talking about half-life 3 or I won't give u cake", "just for your information, SIR,I wasn't talking about it I was referencing it in a very complicated way, so are you going to finish explaining to her everything that is happening, sir", "no, I'm going to wait until we get to messa hill where I can emotionally tell her just before xen creatures break in and kill me" to which the pilot asked "wait, what – BIRD, BIRD, BIRD" the helicopter then spins out of control and crashes into a rock face which was not there and yet still flies off to masa hill intact (game logic) and arrives at base 1.12111114116971083251 seconds after the pilot said they'd be there cause F the police.

Once the helicopter landed the pilot cave asked "so aren't you going to ask me what I said about what is going to happen" to which the pilot replied "ner, am just going to pretend that I forgot about it or that you explained what you said and the writer was too lazy to put it in, also chell catch me later and I'll buy you a beer" to which chell just nodded and smiled, to which the pilot whispered to cave "Hey, not much of this one. So anyway I need to go help someone escape one city 17, see you later".

4


End file.
